


You Were Gone (or I Didn't Know I'd Need You)

by Ni_Ni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Redemption, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ni_Ni
Summary: Lucifer is sent to the bunker by Chuck as a way to help the Winchesters and earn back his grace and place in Heaven by learning more about the world he hates. The Winchesters aren't happy with this but Castiel tells them there is no one else that could be trusted with this situation. Maybe there could be?





	1. Chapter 1

The voices. They're so loud. And jumbled together. They sound half concerned and threatening. My vision starts to come back. A little. It's not black so, I'm on the right track. It looks like 3, ish, people and by the voices I can tell they're men. Maybe they won't hurt me. There's also this heat going through my body and pain in my back I can't stand. I feel coldness somewhere to my left and start using the little strength I have in my body to drag it that direction.

" 'm soo hot," I manage to croak that out despite my throat feeling like hot sandpaper. Lifting my head off whatever hard surface I'm laying on, I notice there's another person standing in the path of my journey to be cooled off. I feel like there's nothing I can do but beg. "Please help me. It hurts." When did the tears start? I don't remember crying. Something cold touches my cheek and I push my face into it and sigh in relief.

I shouldn't have moved. I should've stayed where I was and waited to regain full conscience. I used up what little strength and energy I had.

I'm out like a light. Again.

 

~~Mere Moments Before~~

 

The boys read the note for about the fifth time.

Sam and Dean,  
I'm sorry to be asking this way but I am currently trying to fix Heaven and repair Michael from the inside out so, I need your help. You boys are the only people I would trust to do this, and I don't trust Lucifer on his own right now. He needs time to re-earn his grace and to repent for what he has done. And I need to repent for what I've done by not making the same mistake twice by putting him back in the Cage and instead letting him learn from the real world. I know this will be hard on the both of you, especially you Sam, but this needs to be done. I've already discussed everything with Lucifer. I have left him with enough only grace and power to be helpful to cases and for protection and it will take time to charge back up if he uses too much. He will not harm you or anyone else. If he steps out line I will make him human. I wish there was someone else who could watch over him but you two are my only hope.  
-Chuck

"Is he for freaking real Cas?" Dean finally spoke up. Fury practically all but literally written on his face. "Does Chuck really think he could just drop some devil-sitting gig on us and that we'd just take that shit?"

Cas sighed out his indifference, "Dean, I assure you that everything in that letter is the truth. I was in the room when he spoke to Lucifer about these boundaries. He can’t hurt you or just anyone. He’ll also be called back to Heaven once a month to speak with Chuck and I’ve been given the ability to tell where he is,” Castiel glanced over at archangel. “Anywhere. Anytime.”

The Archangel couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “I’m sorry about that.10 out of 10, little bro. Very intimidating.” He winked at the Seraphim before turning to the Winchester brothers at the other end of the table in their so-called war room. “When can I move in, my new little bunk buddies?”

“Hold on one second,” Sam spoke up for the first time and glared daggers at Lucifer. “What makes you think that we won’t just lock you in the dungeon and let you rot there like you deserve?”

“I do believe Daddy dearest has pretty much voluntold you for Satan babysitting-”

“Because it’s beneath you two,” Castiel stepped forward to the brothers and not breaking eye contact. “I’m sorry but there is no other way to handle this. There’s no one else.”

As Sam and Dean began to contemplate Cas’s word, a rumble was felt throughout the bunker, the lights flickered, and a strange wind whipped around the open space causing books, papers, and several objects to be thrown and flown around.

Dean pulled out his angel blade and started making his way to Lucifer. “What are you doing, dickbag?”

Lucifer had just as much a confused look on his face as the other 3 in the room, “I don’t know what’s happening either.”

“Dean, this isn’t Lucifer.” 

As Dean looked to regard the lesser angel, he followed Cas and Sam’s gazes to the ceiling. White, glowing symbols began to appear causing the chaos in the room to get more intense. When it seemed like it couldn’t it any worse, a female form fell through the light of the symbols and landed with a hard, solid thud onto the table. Minus the mess, everything went back to normal.

Lucifer and Dean stayed glued to their spots as Sam and Castiel walked closer to the woman on the table. Sam checked her pulse to find she was alive and just knocked out. He tried shaking her and talking to get her awake. Castiel laid a hand on her shoulder to see what information he could get out of her. Her mind was strangely closed off to him, but he could read her body for any physical injuries. However, something felt off.

“So, what is she Cas?” Dean stepped forward. He kept is voice tight; unsure about how to feel about the unconscious woman in front of him.

“I can’t get into her mind for some reason but she’s overheating and has some physical injuries and from her anatomy she’s not a monster and doesn’t seem dangerous. She looks human but has grace in her like some kind of hybrid but not a Nephilim really. I can’t tell what she is.”

“So, she could be dangerous?”

“From what I can read I don’t think so. If I could just get into her mind.”

“Or we could wait until she wakes up?” Sam interjected sarcastically. None of the four men noticing that the maybe dangerous person in question was slowly starting to stir.

Lucifer came up to her with a smirk, “I could take a crack at her mind. I am the expert of getting into people’s heads after all.”

“Oh like hell you are,” Dean said as he became more on edge with everything that just happened within the last half hour and more so within the past 5 minutes. “Maybe she’s a threat, maybe she isn’t, but one thing is for damn, you aren’t laying a hand on her.”

“I’m trying to get back in big daddy’s good graces. Why would I screw that up immediately?” Lucifer question seemed to shut up Dean up for now but he still wouldn’t let his guard down.

A groan brought everyone’s attention back to table. Sam gently rolled her onto her back and her eyes slowly opened before shutting again and trying again and again. They boys kept trying to ask her questions at the same time. Sam was trying the calm, soft approach and Dean….. the opposite. 

“ ‘m soo hot,” she groaned out and began slowly crawling her way towards Lucifer. It worried Dean for a moment before he quickly remembered that a chill came off Lucifer constantly and it seemed like she hadn’t regained full conciseness yet let alone any real strength. She was obviously in so much pain she started crying. She looked up to Lucifer and pitifully started begging, “Please help me. It hurts.”

Lucifer slowly extended his hand, almost like he was in a trance, to touch her cheek. She sunk into his hand with a smile on her face and passed out again.

 

~~~All Caught Back Up Now~~~

The heat is gone and my eyelids don’t feel like lead anymore. This time waking up doesn’t feel like a fight with myself. I feel like I’m waking up from the best nights sleep. Ever. I don’t want to wake up yet so I snuggle more into his chest. 

His chest?

A chest period?

What the hell?!

I open my eyes and take in the fact that I’m sitting in the lap of a man with sandy, blonde hair and icy, blue eyes. His gaze keeps me in place. He has a power that is pulling me to him like….. no. There’s no way it could be him.

A cough brought me out of my thoughts and into reality again. There are three other men in the room and they’re just starting at me like I’m a wild animal to be studied. The taller and longer haired one of the bunch is eying me with empathy and maybe fear? The slightly shorter green-eyed man looks ready to take me down if he deems it necessary. The one in a trenchcoat was standing closer and looked ready to dissect me. I tried leave the man’s lap I was on but he pulled me back in. I was about to argue but the closer man broke the silence that had permeated the air.

“Please stay where you are. We want to make sure that your temperature is back to normal.”

“Besides we have some questions we want answered,” the scary one interjected. I’m not sure how to feel about him. I get a sense that he’s on his guard for a reason. I don’t even know how I got here so, I can only imagine how he feels right now. Who knows, he might be a teddy bear when he’s not like this. Regardless, I’m a little scared so I retreat further into the man I’m seated on. I may not know anyone here but all I feel for sure is that this man feels like safety. Like home. Like…..

The taller man seemed to notice me shrinking back and tried to comfort me, “I’m sorry about him. Until we know if you’re a threat or not, this is how he’s going to be. I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean. Castiel, there in front of you, is angel and he said you had some physical injuries and he wants to heal you if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind.” I have a feeling I know what injuries he’s talking about. My eyes start to well up. I don’t want them to notice and I don’t want to think about what happened so, I hurried and blinked the wannabe tears away. Castiel steps closer still and asks if I could turn my back to him. I nod because I expected this and do as he asked. Twisting my body to make my back accessible and I lay 

He lifts up the back of my shirt carefully. “So you can be aquatinted with everyone, this is the Archangel Lucifer.”

NO.

I couldn’t help the longing in my voice as I looked up into those powerful eyes, “Lucifer?”

The air around me stilled. The man I sat on and I stilled. As did the hands on my back and the brothers behind me.  
“What are you?” The gruffness in Castiel’s questioning tone was palpable. I can feel his eyes burning into the two long scarring wounds running down my back.

“You can’t be my Lucifer,” I shook my head dismissively. Tears started up again and rolling down my cheeks. I looked past the handsome face of this vessel and saw a face I never thought I would again. “My Lucifer is dead.”

“Ok, now you have a shit ton more questions that you need to start answering right now,” Dean is getting a little loud and obviously more frustrated. “You can start by taking your own seat now.”

I take one more look at Lucifer, “My name’s Grace.”

 

~~~ ~~~

 

“Well Grace if you wouldn’t mind taking another damn seat than Satan’s lap if you don’t mind.”

“Dean!” Sam smacked his brother’s shoulder. He glared Dean before turning to Grace and giving her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about him but we really would like some answers.”

“I understand because right now I think I’m just as confused as you all are,” The boys didn’t get the sense that she was lying. She got up from Lucifer’s lap and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table to be able to see everyone. “The only thing that makes sense to me is that I was sent to this alternate universe.”

“That makes sense seen as though you were very confused by Lucifer being alive,” Sam sat down directly across from her. She felt a little more at ease with someone coming to her eye level. Sam felt like the less imposing of the 4 men but, he was probably no less tough and ready to go if need be. “What happened to Lucifer in your world? Did he fall?”

Grace lowered her head and sniffed back tears. This definitely had the room’s attention. “He did. He was so upset by humans. They could be so flawed and uncaring by how flawed they were but they were still somehow God’s proudest creation. Lucifer didn’t understand how or why. He questioned his father and continued to do so no matter how many times God told him to stand down, stop, and serve these things that were beneath him. I could see the good and beauty in the humans so I tried to do my best to help him see the same but I failed. Lucifer’s anger and jealousy just boiled over and he rebelled. It was stopped almost as quickly as it started but he still did a lot of damage to Heaven and Earth. Then he fell.”

“So, the fall killed him?” Dean had his head slightly cocked to the side.  
“No. He was sent to a Cage in Hell.”

“So, he died in the Cage?” Sam was the one to question Grace this time.

“No,” Grace took a long-ragged breath, “Michael was furious because he felt Lucifer’s punishment wasn’t enough, so he snuck down to the Cage and killed his brother.”

The room went dead silent once again. Everyone exchanging looks with one another. Grace stole a glance over at Lucifer. He looked shocked and angry but he had never taken his eyes off the strange woman in front of him. 

Castiel broke the silence. “What happened next?”

“Lucifer’s punishment became Michael’s. We had been searching for Michael since we realized he was gone but, we knew what he done when my wings were taken from me. It was like they were simultaneously burned and ripped from me. It explains the scars on my back. After Michael was sentenced, the last thing I remembered through my emotional and physical pain God came to me and told me he didn’t want me to suffer. The next thing I know I woke up here.”

Blank stares.

“So, are you some kind of angel?” Dean.

“Why would you losing your wings tell you that Michael killed Lucifer?” Sam.

“Why’d God send you here specifically?” Castiel.

“She’s my mate.” Lucifer.


	2. The Creation and Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another name for this chapter is: Lots of Exposition. Sorry about that but there is more lore and history to come. I hopeyou enjoy!

I chest swelled at those words. Maybe I wouldn’t be without my love after all.  
“Well, my mate in the other dimension, I mean.”  
Whelp. I didn’t think my heart could be anymore broken. It’s just as well. This isn’t MY Lucifer. I had history with my Lucifer. Happy, sad, and every emotion in between memories with my Lucifer. This Lucifer doesn’t know me. He most likely had his own version of a mate. She obviously didn’t look anything like me seen as though he didn’t recognize me. I wonder how we differ. Maybe she’s better and refined than me.  
Dean’s voice brings me back and I try to answer him through the salt in the wound and the still very real threat of more tears. “Is this true?”  
“Yes. God created mates for each Archangel. I’m Lucifer’s.” Was……  
“I remembered Dad trying something like that,” Lucifer spoke up again. “He got Michael’s half done before he gave up. Another fail on his part.”  
He didn’t have a mate...  
No.  
I need that little spark of hope that’s coming up for like the third time now to go away completely. I can’t handle back to back heartbreaks. Not while I haven’t even recovered at all from the first one. My scars burn at the memories. The last time I saw his face before he was thrown in the Cage. The feeling of my wings being taken from me. The realization of what that meant.  
“Well, he succeeded in my reality. There are four of us. Joy was Michael’s. Hope for Raphael. And Serenity belonged to Gabriel.”  
“Why did he make them mates?” Sam’s genuine curiosity made me smile a little.  
I take a long breath for the lengthy explanation. “Until humans came along, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were God’s strongest, most powerful, and his favorites. He wanted to give them companions. Mates that were perfect for each brother. Mates that were both equal and complementary to their Archangel in many ways. One example would be Serenity, Gabriel’s mate. They were both insanely creative and adventurous but where Gabriel could be off the walls, Serenity was there to keep him level-headed and calm when need be. Raphael could be pessimistic about everything and Hope was very good at helping him see silver-linings but they were both great at solving problems and planning, especially when they did things together. And Michael took everything seriously unless he was with Joy. She could make him feel so relaxed and at ease. But they were both perfectionists and amazing soldiers. And even on the opposite side, the brother gave as much as the received from their partners. 4 perfect unions.”  
Everyone pondered this for a moment. “So, your bond is somehow connected through your wings?” Castiel was the one to question this time.  
“In a way. God wanted some part of us to be made personally by our angels. That way they could see some part of them in us while all got to know each other, and our relationships developed. He told them to spend however long they needed to make our wings. He wanted them to be the best thing the brothers had created. Our wings are also like a gift from our mates. A visual representation of what they wanted. After we bonded to each other, both parties agree on a mutual physical representation of the bond. Michael gave Joy a blade they made together. Raphael gave Hope a rare gemstone he searched for that she made into a necklace. Gabriel made Serenity the platypus.” Thinking of that ridiculously cute creature made me chuckle a little. If those things are here I may have to get me one but, I can’t think about right now I need to get the emotional part out. I could save my emotions for another time.  
I can’t handle the eye contact anymore though and look around them or the table in front of them. It’s getting so hard to talk about all this and trying to ignore someone who is practically who I need right now. Even if it’s not really him. However, even in this world/universe/dimension his grace, aura, and body are trying to pull me toward him. Calling me home. A bond feeling just as strong as the original.  
I need to shake this weight off now before anything happens. They aren’t the same.  
“So, basically when my mate was murdered, our metaphysical bond was brutally broken.” I want nothing more than to be alone right now. So much has happened in so little time and I’ve had no time to process anything. No time to grieve. I looked back up and made sure to look everyone in the eye. “I don’t know exactly why I’m here but I promise you I mean you no harm. I’ll do whatever you ask of me if it means I can put your minds at ease because I obviously don’t fully understand where I am or even when I am and to be honest, I’m kind of terrified. I’ve been sent away and I feel so alone and I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to go home. I want him back!” I can’t stop the tears now and just let them fall silently.

~~~ ~~~

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Grace puts her head down to wipe her face. With a sympathetic head tilt from Sam and light hesitation from Dean before giving his little brother a stiff and quick nod, the boys reached an agreement about the angel mate.  
“Grace,” Sam brought the woman’s attention back to them, “we won’t harm you as long as you do the same in return.” She nodded.  
“We’ll set you up in your own space, Sammy will show you back in a second with a little mini tour, and we can figure out where to go from there tomorrow because I’m sure you deserve some alone and it’s late.”  
Grace sniffled and nodded again before looking around at the 2 men and 2 other angels in front of her accidentally lingering her gaze to long on the archangel. “Thank you. For everything so far. It means a lot already. I can’t tell you how much.”  
Sam gave Grace a small smile before standing; her actions then mirroring his. “It’s not a problem. If you’re ready we can get you a room.”  
“I’m very ready and thank you all again. Goodnight.” With that. Sam lead the angel mate out towards the rooms.  
When her back was to him Lucifer allowed himself to relax and his eyes followed her form out of the war room. He began to process her story and pondered the questions that started to pop in hi-  
“You stay away from her.” The growling voice of his little brother made him push everything back for the moment.  
“Who do you think you are talking to with that tone, brother?” Lucifer had been on edge since talking to his father and being shipped to the Winchesters for his angelic community service, adding on this new series of events, and he’d be damned (again) if he was going to let another angel, that was far beneath him, order him around like that.  
Dean stood up and walked over the Lucifer with no fear. “He’s damn right, you stay away from her. We don’t know if she is affected by you or vise versa. Plus, I still don’t trust you as far as I could throw you. I’ll be damned if you try and find some way to use her to do something awful. Once Sam gets back, you pick a room as far away from her as possible and leave her alone.” As if on cue, Sam walks back in, telling them her room number.  
“Bite me Dean-o,” Lucifer snarks. He stands and leaves. He reaches the living quarters of the bunker and he begins walking towards a random door. Down the hall, turn right. Next to last door on the right. Don’t know why this room and he doesn’t seem to care. As he reaches for the doorknob, he hears a small noise. When he leans his ear closer, he hears Grace crying hard and muffled. His grace seems to pulsate quicker the longer he stands there. He wants to open the door.  
My Forever  
He can’t.  
He shakes all thoughts of the room and that angel from his mind. Lucifer turns and walks back out of that hallway and picks the room two down from Castiel. His grace as calmed down slightly but his head keeps playing her crying sounds on repeat. He’s got enough on his plate right now so, he needs to drown it out.  
Time to discover television.

~~~ A Few Minutes Back ~~~

It’s a simple room. Not that I needed this much anyway.  
“I figured you’d like some extra space so I didn’t want to put you right next to me and Dean but you know where to find us if you need anything.”  
“Thank you again Sam,” I give him a smile, “I’m sure I’ve caused you all enough trouble. I think I’ll be ok from here.”  
“It’s no problem. Goodnight.” He shuts the door and finally it’s quiet.  
I wonder what year it is and how far evolved the humans are. There’s some sort of weird box thing on the wall across the room from the bed. I need to ask Luci-, Castiel, about what all has happened since the fall.  
The fall.  
Lucifer.  
I sit on the edge of the bed for a few minutes just staring blankly ahead.  
The full weight of everything falls on me at once.  
The fall.  
Michael betraying us.  
Losing my wings.  
Losing Lucifer forever.  
I pull up the sleeve of my shirt and look to my forearm.  
My Forever  
The floodgates open and I slump down to the floor with a pillow from the bed and cry with everything I have. My grace and the severed parts of our bond call out to him in vain. I know he can never answer me anymore. He can never hold me again no matter how hard I tried to reach him. He’s too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anastasia, fanficlover, and Kay328 for you comments! They really meant a lot! I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter!


	3. The Morning After

Although angels didn’t need sleep, Grace at some point had done just that. Exhaustion from a lot of crying and heart break’ll do that to almost anyone or thing it seems. Body and soul fatigue wears anyone down. Celestial being or not. She wipes the dried crust from her eyes while she contemplates the odd, opposing feelings of her body feeling well and great, minus the scarring on her back itching, but her mind remaining a heavy cloud of everything and nothingness. Figuring she can’t hide away forever, she shakes herself off and goes to find the brothers and angels.

She steps across her room’s doorway and just starts walking, not really caring where her feet take her. She’d cross paths with someone sooner or later. She brushes her hand against a door that she knows belongs to someone she can’t get attached to and carries on until she finds everyone in the kitchen.

Dean is over by the stove cooking…. something. Grace can’t tell what it is but she takes a big breath in and the scent makes her mouth water. The other 3 are sat around a table to her right. Everyone became aware of her appearance during her sniff. When she realizes they’re staring, the embarrassment is noticeable on her face.

“I apologize. Whatever you’re cooking smells great.”

Dean looks at the newest celestial being with minor confusion. “I have extra if you’d like?”

“I’d love some! Whatever it is has to taste as good as it smells. What is it anyway?”

“It’s just pancakes and bacon,” Dean answered still feeling very confused, wondering who had never heard of the glory that is bacon. “You can eat food? I thought angels couldn’t taste food?”

It was Grace’s turn to be confused and she turned to Castiel and… him. “Angels can’t taste food here?” They shook their heads and Grace felt a bit of slight pity for them. 

Dean handed her the plate and seemed to read the question and confusion on her face and pointed out which was which. Sam pulled up an extra chair and motioned for her sit. 

Sam on her left. Castiel on her right. Dean shortly followed and sat to Sam’s left and their Lucifer almost directly across from her.

She watched Sam and Dean slather their pancakes with butter and syrup. The angels gave her nothing to assume that it was weird to do so, so she copied the brothers and then also mimicked how they ate before taking a bite and hot damn these pancake things were delicious! Grace hardly took a breath as she sucked them down. Groaning in satisfaction when they were gone.

Bacon was next and everyone at the table openly stared at her in amazement as her enjoyment of what she was eating increased 10x with her first bite of the fried, crispy pork. It was gone even quicker than the pancakes.

A chuckle from across the table brought Grace back from her bliss. Her embarrassment going up to eleven. “I’m sorry, again. I’m being rude.”

“No, no, no, it’s ok,” Sam tried to assure her. “We’ve just never experience someone like you.”

“I just wanna know how you don’t know what the hell bacon is,” Dean kinda chuckled to himself.

“Well, I’ve had pork before but not like that. Plus it shouldn’t be that much of surprise. I’m confused about when I am right now, much less what food you’re making. I was sent here shortly after the Fall. I have no idea how much time has passed or what year I’m even in.” Everyone around the table looked around to each other. “Lu- Castiel. You could help me if you didn’t mind? You could project all the time that has passed into my mind.”

“No, of course I wouldn’t mind.” He turned to Grace and placed his hands on her temples. Their eyes connecting for a split second before they closed their eyes to focus.

It just got a little bit colder in here. She pushed the thought from her mind because she couldn’t worry about him right now. “Just make sure you block out anything too personal. If it wouldn’t be beneficial to getting me caught up, lock it up please. I don’t want to be too intrusive.”

“Thank you.”

~~~ ~~~

So many things flood into my mind at once. Each year is given less than a split second before the next came and went and so on and so on. So many million of years have gone by. So much time I haven’t gotten to experience. The Earth’s constant, unstoppable progress. It is so equally beautiful and ugly at the same time. This little planet and all its inhabitants’ constant perseverance. Growing stronger and adapting with every obstacle. I couldn’t help but cry. I cried for all the evil retched beings who sought to destroy anything in sight. The passive ones who refused to ever become involved. Those beautiful souls who fought against the evil in the world in the smallest and biggest ways. The complexity of life was awe-inspiring. Music, art, cultures, beliefs, traditions. It’s just all so beautiful I wish he could’ve things this way.

The pressure in my head from all this information was slowly becoming unbearable but I feel like I’m almost caught up. The last few centuries are given a bit more time especially the most recent years. So much has happened within the past 11-12 years, it could be its own tv show. 

I chuckle to myself about that because I just learned what a tv even is.

The last thing Castiel shows me is my fall from the ceiling and just like that I feel oh so wiser. He looks at me like he’s surprised my head didn’t explode before turning to face the others at the table again.

Dean coughs slightly. “So, is history class over?”

“Yes, the entire history of the world up here now.” I pat my head for emphasis before quietly stating, “A lot has happened recently.”

Sam laughed a little and ran a hand through his mane. “That’s the understatement of the century. What was the last thing Cas showed you?”

“The four of you talking before I arrived.” I spared a glance over at Lucifer who has yet to say anything around me. Knowing what I do now, I understand why he was here in the first place and I have a guess as to why I was sent here. A guess that I’m not sure could work out, that I’m too terrified to try, and not even sure of where to begin.

“Good. Means we don’t have to repeat anything for you. I trust that Cas gave you everything you need to know.” Dean gave Castiel a thankful nod which was returned. He then stood clearing the three plates and silverware from the table, taking them to the sink to be washed. 

Sam slid his chair a little closer to me. “Well, my brother and I were talking and we’ve agreed you can stay here so, that room is permanently your space. You’re more than welcome to do whatever to it to make you comfortable. In return, we want your help with hunting. There is one thing though.” I nod. “We want you and Lucifer to keep your distance from each other until we can fully trust you.” Now they have 110% of my attention now.

“They’ve already talked to me about this. It’s one of my conditions and rules from my new dad appointed babysitters” I snap my head in Lucifer’s direction. He finally speaks in my presence. Almost makes me a little emotional.

I really need to get these emotions under control. As soon as possible.

I look back at Sam and Dean, who has kindly rejoined the table, and take a breath. “That might be counterintuitive to why I think I was sent here.”

“Why do you think you were sent here?” Doesn’t matter who exactly said it because it was a question that was on everyone’s mind.

“I believe I might’ve been sent here to help you, for lack of a better word, rehabilitate Lucifer.” Half true.

“I had a feeling that was a reason.” Castiel grunted in agreement.

Dean shook his head. “Same. But part of me doesn’t want to believe that’s the case. I don’t like it. We are talking about 2 completely different Lucifer’s here. One who you knew and one you don’t and I don’t trust him to not find a way to somehow manipulate you into some dark scheme. Or a small chance that you willingly help him with some kind of diabolical plan.”

“Believe me, I understand where you’re coming from.” Completely true. “I do understand that this isn’t ‘my’ Lucifer and I won’t lie, it may be because my bond being cut is still fresh and I haven’t been able to deal with the trauma, I do feel a pull to this Lucifer even though I understand that nothing may come out of it or even should. However, I promise that I’m not going darkside for anyone or any version of anyone. I will help as much as I can within whatever boundaries you put down.”

“Whelp that seems settled,” Lucifer claps his hands together and stands. “And don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll tone down the charm and sex appeal until you get done mourning my-ish loss.” He winks at me and I can’t help but blush slightly before he leaves the room.

The remaining 3 look to each other before Dean addresses me again. “If you really think you can help get him back on the righteous path then help by all means because it’s the last thing we really want to do. But ya know, God’s Will and all that jazz. Just try not to ever be alone with him.”

I nod. “I’ll try.” The brothers return the nod and we all stand to leave but there is something I need to get off my chest. 

“Sam? Before you go.” He stops and faces me as Dean and Castiel leave. “I know this may not mean much coming from me but, I’m truly sorry for everything Lucifer has put you through. I would have never imagined my Lucifer doing anything so cruel. I understand this whole situation is hard on you and I will so whatever I can to make it right. If it could be made right.”

He surprises me by walking towards and me and embracing me in a small hug, which I return, before he also departs quickly.

I stand in the kitchen alone collecting myself. This is such a new world to me and I need to be strong and adapt quickly like he'd expect me to. I need to be determined even as two words haunt me. 

My Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a day late. Only 3 chapters in and I already suck at sticking to a schedule. I do apologize but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the Kudos and Hits so far and thank you once again to Anastasia and Kay328 for commenting and beautiful_nightmare1991 for your comment as well. I'm always open to questions, suggestions/ideas, constructive criticism, etc.


End file.
